


【凉拓】致D之前

by Imaginaerum (Nemo137954)



Category: Initial D
Genre: F/F, 高桥凉介x藤原拓海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo137954/pseuds/Imaginaerum





	1. Chapter 1

黄昏下的湖水闪烁着静谧的秋意，晶莹而冰凉。另一端是徐徐升起的夜幕和疏落的星光，山风穿行在萧疏的林木间，隐约传递来一两声车辆行驶时排气管与轮胎摩擦山路的声响。

高桥凉介背靠爱车FC的一侧站着，一身浅色休闲西服与条纹衬衫，单手插在裤兜里，目光低敛，一如面前的秋名湖水。

他在等一个人。

就在不久之前万众瞩目的秋名山顶，他也曾同样地等待着同一个人。只不过经历短短的一个夏天，他就在这里收获了太多的意外甚至惊喜，而这些完全来自于那个人，他此刻正在等的人。

藤原拓海。

第一次见面是在Red Suns向秋名的Speed Star下挑战书时，他记得当时不过匆匆瞥了一眼那个发着愣被挡在人群之后、几乎没有融入山路赛车热烈沸腾气氛中的高中生。但那时在场的所有人，又有谁能想到，之后迅速在秋名山上升的不败之星，就是这个看起来对赛车既不热衷更不擅长，甚至手里驾照还是十分崭新的大男孩？

打败了高桥启介与FD，打败了中里毅与R32，打败了庄司慎吾与死亡胶布，还打败了被群马赛车手称为公路帝王的高桥凉介。

面对所谓的不败纪录被终结，高桥凉介丝毫没有感受到懊悔或者恼怒的情绪。胜负和胜负所带来的东西从不是他倾心山路赛车的理由，唯有那不断超越的过程才是他最享受的无比甜美的时刻。

然而，那个年轻的86车手带给高桥凉介的不仅仅是全力以赴追求胜利的愉快。藤原拓海那惊人的成长与学习能力带来的惊喜，甚至是更深的期待，它被他无意识地寄托在那句话里，连高桥凉介自己也是后知后觉。

“放眼更广阔的世界吧。”

时间紧迫，距离他心中为自己定下的期限也越来越近，但他尚未真正决定。后来又在赤城山目睹AE86引擎爆缸，他才更进一步了解到那个看起来清秀内向，总像没睡醒的少年车手，也会有如此激烈的情绪，冲动或说是鲁莽地输在一条他并不熟悉的山路上，并付出这样沉重的代价。

高桥凉介拿出了烟，低头衔在唇边，随即咔的一声，从打火机内跳出来的幽蓝火苗舔上香烟一端，飘起那独特的苦涩而清凉的气息。他垂下眼睛，嘴角却微微一动，露出一个有些无奈的笑来。

当时得知86引擎故障，被迫冲入路肩的消息，高桥凉介仍是神情沉静地听着弟弟在旁边拿护栏泄愤，但也只有他本人才明白那一刻，那混合了失望与希冀的复杂心情。

失望于藤原拓海的不成熟，更希冀于藤原拓海的成长。

高桥凉介想看到的，并不是那个一开始秋名山不败的车手。而对于他人的注视好像无知无觉的藤原拓海，却一点一点展现出那些在高桥凉介眼里更可贵的东西。这一切如同不经意间落入深厚土壤的种子，终于生根发芽，破土而出。

追求更快的强烈而纯粹的愿望，倔强而谦虚的热爱，柔和而坚韧的性格，这些和他被赐予的天赋糅合在了一起。但高桥凉介相信，这还并非是藤原拓海的全部。

他期待那个未来，他期待那个梦想，甚至期待那个奇迹。

远处有熟悉的排气管的轰响澎湃起伏，即将涌向黑色的礁岸。夕阳此时已完全沉入秋名湖中，到来的黑夜生机与危机并存，寒星明亮。

高桥凉介转身，面向通来秋名湖此处的道路，微微眯起了眼睛。

梦想是什么模样？

未来又是什么模样？

这个问题，他既是问藤原拓海，也是在问自己。但是此时此刻等候在秋名湖边的高桥凉介，以及驾驶86正朝秋名湖来的藤原拓海都不会想得到。

那被许诺在一生。

此时此刻，只有两道车头灯的光芒穿过了茫茫的黑夜，同时照亮在高桥凉介与藤原拓海的眼前。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

藤原拓海对高桥凉介和FC有印象，并不是在那个他稀里糊涂地参加的SpeedStars的聚会上。而是在那之后的第二天。

那时他们坐在一条悠长的通向神社的某级台阶上，武内树向他兴奋地拿出一本赛车杂志，哗啦啦地翻到其中一页：“拓海快看！这就是昨晚来秋名山挑战的Red Suns的高桥兄弟！”

藤原拓海咬了一口手中的温泉馒头，一边呼着热气一边慢吞吞地抬起头：“唔？”

“RX-7真是太帅了！转子引擎呢！”

夏日的风永远是吵闹生动的，身旁的树木投下的光影在杂志上摇摇晃晃。那个独占了一个版面的男人穿着紫色条纹衬衫，半靠在白色的FC前，双手插在藏青色休闲裤的裤兜中，轻垂的目光里似有白鸟张开的羽翼在林梢留下的痕迹。

对车子还几乎一窍不通的藤原拓海心想：这个男人很帅。

也许每一个尚处于少年与青年之间的男孩子心中都会对那些他们认为的成熟男人，存在隐秘的欣羡与向往，总之从那时候起，藤原拓海默默地记住了这个名叫高桥凉介的人，还有他那辆白色FC。

再后来是和Night Kids的中里毅的比赛。

倒计时的余响里，熊猫色的AE86紧追着黑色R32冲向山路，在第一个弯时藤原拓海就注意到了86之后不远的白色FC。

不过FC也只是从容地保持一定距离跟在身后，毫无侵略与紧迫感，但也难以令人轻易忽视。比赛时藤原拓海虽然一心专注于领先在前的GT-R身上，但在连续发夹弯超越了它、冲过终点后，他仍然忍不住看了一眼后视镜。

藤原拓海遭遇的绝大部分对手，都是些单纯又骄傲的家伙，他们从来不屑于掩饰他们对赛车技术和车子性能的自豪与追求，一身由内自外张扬的傲气。

但高桥凉介是完全不同的。

他收敛锋芒却仍耀眼无比，明明从未显出高傲可始终让人不由仰头看他。

道路两旁的雪已渐渐消融，车窗徐徐降下，吹入的初春的风清冽入骨，似乎有幽微的花香。藤原拓海转动方向盘驶过一个弯，突然想起那日在加油站下班后，他还很努力地把那捧玫瑰花塞进双肩包里带回家。

接下高桥凉介的约战后，池谷前辈还特地找来车迷收藏的一年前高桥凉介比赛的录像。

当武内树一脸神往地听池谷浩一郎谈起高桥凉介的事迹时，藤原拓海却无知无觉又不由自主地注意到那从FC里走出来的男人。其实五官变化不大，但又像是完全不同的两个人。

英俊，冷漠，孤独，身世优越，技术超群未尝一败的赛车手。

热血沸腾的赛车手们当然会倾心这样的故事，所以他们热情又不无羡慕地给那个人献上了“白色彗星”的称号。

那场万众瞩目的秋名下坡赛后的山脚，藤原拓海第一次主动停下了车。他其实有很多的疑问，他感到自己就仿佛站在一场白茫茫的大雪里，他不知该往何处去，甚至连偶尔回头看都认不出自己的足迹。

一个更广阔的世界会是什么模样呢？

从池谷前辈那里得知来自碓冰的挑战后，藤原拓海毫不犹豫地就答应了。他开始试着向外面那个未知的世界迈出一步。

然而那短短的一个多月，却是他记忆中最为难过的一段时光。

他无法接受那与他心目中完全不一样的茂木夏树，他满心愤怒却害得心爱的86引擎故障，更换了引擎后也适应艰难。

幸好秋山涉和他的Levin来到了秋名，尽管对藤原拓海的无知表现出了极大的愤慨，可那个同样单纯又骄傲的车手依然推了他一把，无论是更换转速表的建议还是那危险的追逐赛。

更幸运的是，高桥凉介再一次来到了秋名。

面对着宁静平和的秋名湖和广袤无垠的星空，那个男人优雅地将他曾说过的世界缓缓展开一角，在漫天的大雪里支起了一把伞，伸手指出了一条道路。

县外远征，创造纪录，书写辉煌。

如此危险又如此迷人，这是每一个赛车手内心最高昂的向往。

只是藤原拓海还是不知道，他是否有资格跟随高桥凉介完成这一趟漫长的征程。

可即便如此，他仍然想要尝试，他想试着跟上那个人，甚至心里暗暗期望着能站在他身旁看那个世界，看那个未来。

前方的道路指示牌上显示通往赤城山的出口，AE86缓缓减速离开了高速环路，眼前是蜿蜒绵长的山路，他所熟悉的山路。从这里已经能隐隐约约看到停车场内那一台白色的FC，在春日温暖清浅的阳光里闪耀着光芒。

万物生长，春意蓬勃。

（完）


End file.
